beyettefandomcom-20200213-history
Satisfied
"Satisfied" is track 8 on Dustin Beyette's 6th instrumental album, "Textures - Disc 1 - Soft". Starting with multiple vocal recordings combined to create a filtered fluctuating sustained harmonized chord and introduced to the chord progression with the subtle piano notes, "Satisfied" starts with a verse towards someone. The first word of the song expresses who the song is written for. Like "-Negative ", "Satisfied" is a rarity on a Dustin Beyette album because it features a vocal track. [ Hear the song right now on Bandcamp ] 'DUSTIN'S STANCE ON RELIGION' "When I was growing up I was raised somewhat Catholic . My grandparents were Catholic, and my mother greatly unaffiliated with religion but honest and benevolent in nature. My parents expressed a lot of need to do good, taught me some prayers and I went to church a couple times but my parents didn't really do all this with using a lot of dogma. I didn't learn much about dogma until I met other families and people, but the dogma I heard from other people seemed to make other people miserable. I used to be self identified as Athiest. There was a long period after my grandmother died that I was really disappointed in life. I didn't expect her to go so soon, but I also just felt ripped off. No matter how many good things she did for me, she was gone, she was never coming back. Anyway, I identified as simply "creationist " not long after I stopped identifying as atheist, it was mostly because I felt there was something controlling and assisting the forces of good and bad, but every single time I talked to religious people they just seemed to want me to join their religion like it was the only one out there, so many imperical opinions and lifestyles that have made no benevolent effort to compare to the truths of others, the science around them, the arrogance is most unfortunate. It's been a long spiritual journey for me, but I've come to realize that the people I was most uninterested in/kind of scared of are called "Fundamentalists", but over time I've gotten along with so many religious people that are laid back, realistic and loving like the protagonists in their religious books that have inspired them. I have Christian friends, Muslim friends, Buddhist friends, Atheist friends, Jewish friends, Hindu friends, Agnostic friends, Humanist friends, "spiritual" friends and many other people of different faiths and perspectives of reason that have opened their life to give me their friendship. The unaffiliated pro-god stance as far as I can tell is more commonly idenified as Deism , so I feel safe classifying my years as "Creationist" instead as "Deist". Basically this song's lyrics are embracing thanks towards such a force or being, but also criticising human beings for being peaceful with a certain group of people, certain art style, certain aesthetic, certain way of life '''and seeing everything else' as evil, ugly, weak, unimportant, and many other negative things. I have long felt that people are just naive, people are not intelligent, and once they are taught, once they are motivated, once they are given more control they are capable of so much, but that requires patience and compassion, foresight, nurturing, not manipulative judgment, teasing and arrogance. I wish I could take it back, but this is one of the last songs I used profanity on. The last line "but I think you've done a deleted superb job" is just taking in the beauty of the world, both the natural beauty of the planet and existence, and the solar system, just everything, even the stuff that isn't perfect and then just feeling satisfied. There are still corners of the world where people are suffering because of the deeds of others, and we need to fix that, and even assist those who are causing their own suffering. We are taking so much for granted inside many communities." 'LYRICS''' Category:Dustin Beyette Category:Songs Category:Textures